Stubborn Love
by Aurora-16
Summary: A one-shot lemon for BunnyNinja: She loved him so much. And she knew, even though he was a stubborn ass, he loved her too. Are Kim and Kyoya ready to take their stubborn love to a new level? Check out Remembered to see more of these two stubborn lovers.


**A/N: hello dear readers :) here is a reqest one shot for a friend, BunnyNinja as a companion of sorts or her story, Remembered. The character, Kim is her own. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ohshc, which is owned by Hatori Bisco, or Kim who is owned by BunnyNinja. The fluffy sexy plot line is my own. **

Kim found herself smiling as she rested her head against Kyoya's chest. His hand was absently stroking through her hair. She couldn't help but notice how although he seemed lean, his chest was not altogether small in fact, and she could feel hard muscle beneath her cheek the thought and realisation made her blush softly. The hand stilled and she found herself glancing up to meet gray eyes.

Kyoya looked down at the girl in his arms. The way she looked at him was so innocent and child-like even now, although he could see a blush across her cheeks that he had felt through his shirt. He wondered what she had been thinking at that moment, but decided not to press her instead he delicately reached to her and tipped her chin up. Softly, he lowered his head and captured her sweet lips into a breath taking kiss. He felt her blush come back in tenfold and smiled into the kiss. Pulling back he stroked her hair from her face, feeling her lean into his touch.

"I love you," he whispered to her. To his delight, her face broke out into an embarrassed smile as she kissed him. He kissed her back. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kim kissed Kyoya, feeling him kiss her back. His kisses never failed to send her heart racing and even now she could feel it pounding. His arm wrapped themselves around her waist and she shifted softly, allowing him to pull her into his lap. She settled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss never broke.

Softly, hesitantly, Kim felt his tongue sweep across her lower lip, seeking entrance. After a moment, she allowed it, parting her lips for him. Instantly, his tongue swept into her mouth. She found herself moan softly into his touch as his minty breath mingled with hers so perfectly. His tongue caressed every inch of her mouth, as though committing it to memory. After a thorough examination, his tongue moved to sweep across her own.

Kyoya couldn't believe how amazing she tasted. She was filling him with need and desire just by the taste of the haven he was granted access to. But now he desired even more. Hesitantly, he swirled his tongue around hers, feeling a moan drawn forward from the back of her throat. Encouraged he coaxed the muscle forward, until she complied and lifted it to meet his. He swirled around it with his, drawing more moans from the gorgeous girl in his arms.

Slowly, he coaxed her tongue even more forward, once she was within an easy distance, he began to suck her tongue into his mouth.

Kim gasped softly at what Kyoya was doing and found herself hesitating softly. He felt it as well because he paused before tenderly stroking the small of her back reassuringly. She felt herself calming and gave a soft nod. She could practically feel his delight as he continued his actions and she allowed him to suck her tongue into his mouth she was instantly overwhelmed by the taste of peppermint, coffee and something else that she guessed was just him. Before she could even try to pin the unique and mouth watering flavour, he began sucking on her tongue in earnest. She moaned much louder than she had before and melted into his hold. He took her cue and gently his hand began to travel gently across her body. One moved higher on her back, right up to her neck to entangle itself in her hair, pulling her closer. The other one slipped down to caress her thigh softly.

Kim shivered against him but made no moves to stop him. Instead she indulged herself in exploring his mouth as he had explored hers. She still couldn't pin his taste but no longer cared. He tasted so good. She explored every crevice of his mouth, and he pulled her even closer.

Kyoya brought his tongue to meet hers once again and this time they swirled together in a battle. All too soon for his tastes, she pulled back, panting heavily. He too panted as they both took a moment to breathe. He looked at her. She was flushed, and panting. He hair was a mess from his fingers and her lips red and parted. He couldn't resist himself. He pulled her back and his mouth hungrily closed over hers. She didn't protest. Instead she pressed even closer and kissed him back. Smiling against her lips he flipped them over, putting her beneath him spread across his couch. Now she was bright red.

Kim looked up at Kyoya. She knew her cheeks were absolutely flaming. But as his mouth moved back across hers, much more gently this time, her embarrassment was forgotten. She loved him without a doubt. She trusted him perfectly. He would never hurt her. Yet she couldn't shake the nervousness that was building up. Especially when his hand travelled to the hem of her shirt and tugged softly on it, letting her know what he wanted. She pulled back from him.

"I-I...I can't." She didn't want him to see them. The scars all over her body. He looked down at her. The second he looked into her eyes, he knew why she didn't want him to remove her shirt. Kyoya gently caressed her hair.

"Please? I promise if you tell me to stop I will." She was steadily growing more and more red. "The last thing I want to do is force you. But I want to make you happy. Please let me." He could see her thinking and pondering until she softly nodded. Smiling softly he kissed her once more, soothingly, as he began to lift her shirt up. Once he had bared her stomach to the cooler air in his room he pulled back to pull the item right off. Almost instantly, her hands were on her skin, trying to hide the marred skin from his sight. He frowned. There was going to be none of that...

Kim's eyes widened as Kyoya firmly took her hands in his and pinned them up and above her head. She felt herself go scarlet as his eyes travelled across her skin. Ashamed, she closed her eyes and turned her head away. Instead of feeling his get off of her in disgust or turn away, she was amazed to feel him bend down and softly brush his lips across the scars on her belly. She gasped and shivered as he began to lick the skin, goose bumps forming.

Kyoya gently let his careful lips and tongue caress the marred skin before him. Each scar on her body had pained her and y default him. He wanted to take all of t away. He was sure t cover every single inch of her belly then her chest. Slowly he made his way across her arms, then up to her neck. He paid homage to the one across her throat, taking extra care to make sure it too received attention. His hands did not stay still the entire time. He let them wander her soft skin eagerly. He could feel her flesh quiver beneath his touch, then press further into it. More and more small moans were elicited from her mouth. The sound was music to his ears.

Kim was losing control of her body and fast. She had never known what simple touches could do to her. No touch had ever felt like this before. She didn't know what to do as Kyoya kissed and licked very scar on her body. He was being so gentle. When his attentions turned to her neck, she let her hands entangle in his soft hair, urging him closer. He complied without hesitation, starting to kiss her neck with more and more heat. Her hands slipped away from his hair and down his shoulders then his chest; all the way to the hem of his shirt without waiting for permission she began lifting it. He wasn't impressed when she pulled it up; forcing him to stop his sinful kisses, and returned to it the very second his shirt was tossed away, with even more heat added.

Kim moaned softly. She could feel his lean muscles pressed right against her skin. Her hands slipped around his back. She could feel his strong shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her, she caressed his back gently. All too soon, he was pulling up, eyes hot, but serious.

"Kim...if I don't stop soon...I might not be able to stop." He looked at her. She found herself blushing deeply as she looked back into the deep gray eyes she had come to love so much. What he was really saying was that if they didn't stop now...he would go all the way with her. To her surprise, she wasn't afraid. She loved this boy. She loved him so much. And she knew, even though he was a stubborn ass, he loved her too. Instead of nodding and letting him off, she used her sudden boost of confidence to reach behind herself and unclasped her bra. She then looked at the rather shocked, but highly aroused boy.

"Then don't stop."

No sooner were the words said then a hungry pair of lips claimed her own. She kissed back with just as much fever. She found herself gasping breathlessly when his hands found their way to her exposed breasts, cupping them. He took advantage of her surprise and slipped into her mouth once again, taking over it greedily.

Kyoya was losing himself in her. Her touch, her taste, her smell...it was intoxicating. He found himself eagerly exploring her mouth once again as his hands claimed possession over the area she had so boldly uncovered. He was not stupid. He knew that she was telling him he could take what he so clearly wanted. And oh did he want this. He gently squeezed the mounds filling his hands, swallowing her delicious moan before kissing down her cheek, and neck, all the way to her chest. Before she could so much as whimper, he took one of the peaks into his mouth. Her hands threaded themselves almost tightly into his hair, but he didn't notice, and began to suck.

His other hand massage and tweaked her other breast tantalizingly. She squirmed and arched beneath him. Her moans were no longer small, and instead filled the room. Her hands urged him closer and closer and he obliged willingly. He sucked greedily until her nipple was hard and perked under his tongue. Almost reluctantly he left to pay attention t the other side, letting his hand and moth switch places.

Kim moaned almost mindless with pleasure. She could feel a heat building in her stomach, going down to the private area between her legs. Much to her embarrassment, she could feel a wet heat building up, slowly soaking her panties. The mouth on her breast finally had finished its task and kissed back up to her mouth. She kissed back hotly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel his hand undo her pants and slip them down past her hips and to her knees. His feet did the rest until they too were laying on the floor. Her panties were quick to follow. She shivered as cool air moved over her core, whimpering gently.

She looked at him, and was surprised to see he had discarded his own pants and boxers already. As her eyes travelled down his body, her cheek grew more and more crimson. As she caught sight of the very clear manhood between his legs, she felt her breath hitch gently. He had already slipped on a condom. A soft hand tipped her head back up until she found herself looking once again at the grey eyes.

"Are you sure? I can stop..." his voice sounded a tad unsure which was very out of character for him. She could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice as well. He was just as scared as she was she guessed. Very softly, she brushed her lips across his.

"I'm ready. I love you Kyoya."

He kissed her, long and deep, pouring everything he had into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, holding on. Slowly, he slid into her.

She was not a virgin, but she was still very tight, not accustomed to the intrusion. He stilled instantly, giving her body time to adjust to him. She trembled softly and clung to him, face buried in the crook of his neck. Shortly she gave a small nod, telling him to move. He thrusted gently into her. Her small moan told him that pain was giving way willingly to pleasure, and began to thrust with more earnest.

She moaned. The heat that had building u in her was setting her on fire now. Deep within something else began to build up as well. She held onto him and began to move her hips with his, taking him in deeper and deeper. As he brushed against a spot within her, she found herself crying out. Ever the over achiever, he searched for the spot again, this time hitting it directly. She cried once more. Aiming for that spot in particular, he began to thrust deeper and harder, hitting it over and over again. Kim's arms slipped off of him as she layed back still pushing her hips to meet his. He took her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him better access as he thrusted with small moans and grunts of his own. Her moans were filling his ears as he felt the tension in his loins build increasingly.

Kim felt the heat build higher and higher as he pushed harder with each thrust. She felt him slide nearly fully out of her before pounding in; smashing the very spot he had been so diligently aiming for. She saw stars, and felt a blissful scream of his name being torn from her lips.

"Kyoya!"

Kyoya felt her inner walls tighter and spasm against his throbbing member, and could no longer hold. His cry joined hers.

"Kim!"

Panting, he collapsed against her. Her warm, flushed skin melted into his. Her arms weakly wrapped around his shoulder as he buried his face into the crook of her neck this time. He could feel her racing heart beat in time with his own as she too panted breathlessly. After a few moments, he was able t shift them so his wait was not on her and slipped out. He took the exhausted girl into his arms and curled her into him contentedly.

She was his. Completely. He had never before felt as satisfied as he did now. He stroked her hair softly and looked down at her. She was fast asleep against him, smiling into his chest. She was beautiful in every way. Holding her close. He too drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
